lucent_heart_suba_versionfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Pets
These are your loyal friends which aid you in your journey to become the most powerful of everyone! They do have a life and mana bar unlike the Non Combat pets. They are yours to command as you will, but be nice to your companions as there are not yet any mana or health potions for these. You don't need any special item or something of that essence to revive them, you can just resummon them. They can be healed via skills and are also able to be buffed in addition to their own self buffs. They gain experience by fighting monsters with you, as well as from the quest you complete. Having a pet is almost the equivalent to having another person with you except they won't be much of a good talker as they are a follower. Combat pets require a special item in order to change their name. Their information window can be accessed by hitting informa. . on their party window which is a small window when they are summoned. As they level, their stats shall increase, but there is a base stat they will increase a lot more than others. The Strengthening Quality is the base stat the pet will increase the most. The Strengthening Quality is chosen randomly when you first open the pet. Pets also have a zodiac sign which isn't shown in this window, but when you click on your pet you can see it does have a zodiac which is by default, Aries. The Moonlight Frog can be bought at any Beast Tamer. Combat pets also have a hot key bar. The small empty boxes above the empty skill boxes, when you obtain skills you can place a check in them. This means your pet will use the skills without you having to command them to. Here is explanations of what all this is : LockYou see the little lock? You can click on it to open or close it. This is to lock the pets hot key bar in place so that it is unable to be moved. PassiveYour combat pet attacks only by your command. Defensive TypeYour combat pet shall not attack unless you are attacked. Agressive TypeYour combat pet will attack when you attack. FollowYour combat pet will follow in your foot steps. StayWhere ever the combat pet is standing when you select this, it will stay in its place unless you run too far away from it. DisbandDisband de-summons your combat pet. If you right click the pet instead, it will just be re-summoned even though it is already summoned. StopWhatever a combat pet is doing, this will stop them in their tracks. Empty boxes : The empty boxes are where the skills you obtain from the Beast Tamer are automatically placed. To make your pet forget a skill you have to buy the Starcore Pet Skill Reset Book in the Item Mall which lets you forget one skill of your choice. Pet List: This is a list of all the Combat pets and where you can obtain them Curiosities Dealer *Puppet Scarecrow *Corn Seedling *Moonlight Frog *Northern Wild Bear *Mic's Ronin Beast Tamer *Moonlight Frog Good Ol' Charlie *Blue Otherworldy Beast Item Mall *Rock Giant *Flame Tulip *Exo Beast *Platinum Star Tarot *Ares Doppelganger *Quartz Sage *FantasyLand Vine *Thereall Wolf Warrior *Stargazing Frog *Masked Warlock *Hundred Flowers Soldier Bee